1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to cutting devices, and particularly to a cutting device for cutting off melt-delivery channels from injection-molded lenses.
2. Description of Related Art
Injection molding is a manufacturing process for producing parts (e.g., lenses) by injecting molten material into a molding cavity of a mold. After a product is molded, melt-delivery channels (e.g., sprues and runners) must be removed. Although conventional cutting devices satisfy basic requirements, a new type of cutting device for cutting off the melt-delivery channels is still required.